Flynn
Flynn is a fan character made by BlueMegaH3rtz. Bio Flynn is a small orange quail. Although being a one of the small characters, he is very emotional, short-tempered and very strong compared to other characters. He doesn't like people comparing him to others when it comes to size. Flynn is a short-tempered character and can't control his emotions very well sometimes. He's always in a bad mood and it's rare to see him smile. If he gets angry during his bad mood, he will throw anything that he sees. Heavy or not, expensive or not, he doesn't care. He's the one who is hard to make friends with unless someone doesn't talk about his small size. He can be seen being friendly, but very rare. It's also hard for someone to make him smile and laugh. He's very short-tempered, so be careful when befriending with him. Don't underestimate Flynn's small size, he's very strong in physical terms. Almost same as Splendid, in fact. His strength will rapidly increase whenever he goes mad. Just beware, he will only get furious when someone talks about his size. He can throw a truck if he wants to. His voice will also become incredibly loud when he's angry. Flynn's survival rate is actually below 50%. He may be strong in offense but is too weak to defend himself. His deaths mostly involve getting crushed and burned, so he rarely survives. Flynn's fury mostly doesn't leads to anyone's deaths but it'll result in painful injuries, but sometimes he gets the kills and also his death from his fury. Episodes Starring *Small Colossus *Not a Huge Problem *No So-duh *Little Overgrowth *Coast to Coaster *Cheat Codes Featuring *What's New Peepy Cat? *Snow Where You're Going Appearance *A Storm in a Teacup Fates Deaths # Small Colossus - Run over by Mole. # Not a Huge Problem - Crushed by a hood of Lumpy's car. # No So-duh - Crushed by vending machine. # Little Overgrowth - Crushed by a cement piece # Coast to Coaster - Plummets off a cliff. # A Storm in a Teacup - Crushed by Mime. # Snow Where You're Going - Died in explosion. # Cheat Codes - Crushed by an arcade machine. Kill count * Disco Bear - 1 ("Small Colossus") * Bun - 1 ("Small Colossus") * Gutsy - 1 ("Little Overgrowth") * Pierce - 1 ("Little Overgrowth") * Aurora - 1 ("Little Overgrowth", along with Hypno) * Giggles - 1 ("Cheat Codes") * Cuddles - 1 ("Cheat Codes") * Swindler - 1 ("Cheat Codes") Gallery IMG20160112140033.jpg|Concept art of Flynn (fourth from left). Notahugeproblem.png|Lumpy measures Flynn's size in Not a Huge Problem Nosoduh.png|Flynn's size compared to average characters. Coaster.png|Flynn must really hate roller coasters. Because he's too short to ride any. Littleovergrowth.png|Flynn grows to his full potential Htffsizes.png|Flynn compared to everyone else Size Matters.png|Size Does Matter Trivia *In his normal state, Flynn is actually weaker than most characters, but his strength rapidly increases when he gets angry. *He almost has the same strength as Splendid when he gets angry. *Flynn's house is very large, larger than most other characters' have. *Flynn has a soft spot for children. For example, he tries to control his anger towards Hatchy in "Little Overgrowth". Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Strong characters Category:Small characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Birds Category:Characters with hair Category:Season 75 Introductions Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Characters